1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light amount adjustment apparatus and an image pickup apparatus, and more particular to a light amount adjustment apparatus and an image pickup apparatus wherein a core of an electromagnet is attached to a base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus of a video camera, a still camera or a light apparatus includes a light amount adjustment apparatus for adjusting the amount of light fetched through a lens group.
In one of such light amount adjustment apparatus, shutter blades, a filter blade or the like serving as light amount adjustment members are supported for pivotal motion on a base member. The light amount adjustment members are pivoted by an electromagnet or actuator including a magnet, a coil and a core having a pair of confronting portions to adjust the light amount. One of light amount adjustment apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-95703 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
The electromagnet of the light amount adjustment apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is attached to the base member in such a state that the paired confronting portions of the core are expanded by a positioning projection provided on the base member.